broodwing's plan
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Bridge is kinapped by Dru and Broodwing. What do they have planned.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't even ask.

Author's Notes: Hello! How are you? Good. Now, about this story: Dru escapes from the prison where he was being held, and then teams up with Broodwing to kidnap Bridge. That all I'm going to say. Now, read on, please.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Broodwing's Plan

Chapter One: Missing Green

It was a pleasant day at Nice Tech City. The sun shined, the birds sang, and -- well, you get my point. Bridge and Sky were walking out of Gateway Movie Theater, and Bridge wouldn't stop talking about the movie.

"I love that movie, Sky. It was soo cool." Doing a little jump as he spoke, Sky couldn't help but smile at what Bridge was doing.

"Yes, it was a good movie," Sky agreed, pulling Bridge in front of him so he wouldn't run into any aliens walking past him. "Are you hungry?" he asked, hoping this would change the subject. It worked.

"Yeah, starving. Where do you want to go to eat?"

Sky thought for a moment. "How about the pizza place down the street."

Bridge turned around and asked, "Can we get an extra-large pizza with bacon, ham, pepperoni, and mushroom?"

Sky looked at Bridge, noticing that he had a big grin on his face. Unfortunately, whenever Bridge wore that expression, he could never bring himself to say no.

"Alright, Bridge, that's what we'll get," Sky said, causing Bridge's smile to get even bigger.

Bridge then began to jump up and shout, "PIZZA, PIZZA, PIZZA!"

People around him stared, but Sky was too used to this behavior from him to even feel embarrassed. They walked for a few minutes and found the pizza parlor they were looking for. They entered, were given seats, and their order was taken, which only took about ten minutes to be prepared.

As soon as the pizza was placed on the table, Bridge leaned forward and took four slices. Sky could only watch on as Bridge chowed down on his pizza, unable to believe that a person could eat that way. Bridge had his first slice gone in less than thirty seconds, reminding Sky of how sometimes he worried about Bridge maybe choking on his food.

Bridge looked at Sky with his green eyes. "Sky, are you going to eat some pizza?" he asked as he grabbed another slice on his plate.

Sky snapped out of his musings and grabbed a slice. Twenty minutes later, both of them were filled up to the gills and were walking out of the pizza parlor.

Bridge turned toward Sky and said, "Thanks for the pizza, buddy."

Sky looked at Bridge, a big smile on his face. Sky returned the smile and said, "You're welcome, little buddy."

They walked down the street for a few more minutes when Bridge decided to ask, "So what shall we do next?"

Sky thought for a moment and placed his hand under his chin. After a minute, he had it. "Let's go to the…. Bridge, what wrong?"

Sky had seen a look on Bridge's face: worry. Bridge was quiet for a moment, then said, "Sky, I'm sensing something over at the park."

Sky glanced over the street and noticed that the park looked rather peaceful.

"Bridge, are you sure?" he asked.

For an answer, Bridge just ran across the street and was almost hit by a car, but miraculously still managed to make it safely across the street.

Sky took a deep breath, muttered, "There goes our day of fun," and then took off running after Bridge. It took Sky a few minutes to catch up with him. "Bridge, where in the hell are you going!"

Bridge didn't answer him, just kept running. They ran for five minutes before Bridge suddenly stopped in front of a marry-go-round, Sky at his side within seconds. Sky bent down, trying to catch his breath.

"Bridge, what's going on?" he asked.

Bridge pulled off a glove and said, "There's something out here; I can feel it," then began to swipe his hand in the air.

Sky wasn't sure what was going on in Bridge's head, but said nothing nonetheless. After a minute, Bridge stopped, a worried look visible on his face. Suddenly, he jumped on Sky as a laser beam shot past them.

"Are you okay?" asked Bridge.

Before Sky could answer, a person walked out from behind a tree, causing Sky's eyes to widen. He had known this person for along time, and it had been hard trying to forget his face.

"Dru…" Bridge said as he got up, and Sky followed suit, both staring at Dru for a long time.

Dru finally broke the silence. "How are you doing, old friend? Anything new in your life?"

Sky looked at his now-ex-best friend. "Yeah, one thing," he answered while placing his arm around Bridge's shoulder. "I replaced you with someone better."

Bridge gave a smug smile, and Dru couldn't help but laugh.

"Whatever, Sky! Unlike you, I don't need friends."

Sky wasn't in the mood to discuss the subject. Instead, he just wanted to know on thing and one thing only, then he was going to arrest him.

"How did you escape from prison?"

Dru smiled and said, "Well, let's just say a little bat helped me."

Both Bridge and Sky knew of whom he was talking about.

"Why did Broodwing help you escape?" asked Bridge.

Dru shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? He just said he wanted me for a plan he was putting into action." He then stepped back, put his arms out, and added, "You two being here is phase one of the plan and-- Oh, by the way, Broodwing has given me an upgrade."

In a flash of light, Dru turned into his monster form, Giganus. Bridge and Sky wasted no time in getting out their morphers.

"Ready?" asked Bridge.

"Ready," replied Sky.

"SPD emergency!" they shouted as they transformed in to the Blue and Green Rangers. "SPD SWAT MODE!" They then pointed their delta enforcers at him.

"Give it up, Giganus. You're beaten," said Sky.

Giganus flashed his wrist and said, "Not a chance, since I now have this upgrade. You're both doomed!"

He pressed a button, and suddenly a blue light engulfed him. After a second, the light disappeared, and to their horror he was wearing amour.

"Like it?" he mocked as he was enjoying the stunned looks on their faces. "It's a copy of your SWAT technology. Broodwing said to use it in case you guys became SWAT Rangers."

With that said, they charged at him. An intense fight broke out between the three of them as kicks and punches were thrown for along period of time. Then, suddenly, it all ended.

Gigantus hit the Blue Ranger with an upper cut, causing him to fly several feet and hit a tree. When he hit the ground, he de-morphed. Sky felt his chest, which instantly became sore, before falling face-first in the dirt. He then punched Bridge in the chest, and the Green Ranger fell on top of the merry-go-around; it spun a little while he also de-morphed.

Gigantus laughed as he walked over to Bridge and picked him up by his arm, while Sky was only helpless to save him. The only thing he could do was watch as Bridge was being thrown over his shoulder.

"Phase two of Broodwing's plan was to take the Green Ranger back to his hideout," he informed, and Sky was pissed beyond words.

"Put him down, you son of a bitch!" he shouted.

Gigantus just laughed and said, "What? Are you too helpless to help your new best friend?"

Sky glared at him before Giganus walked toward him and threw a note on the ground.

"Give this to Cruger and the other Rangers if you want to see Green Boy alive again."

With that, he began to walk away. Before everything went black, however, Sky saw was able to see as Bridge was trying to free himself from the monster's grip.

(At Broodwing's hideout)

Broodwing was busy with something on a large table. When Giganus walked in carrying Bridge, who'd quit fighting him by now, Broodwing looked at him.

"Good job. Now tie him to the chair over there," he ordered.

Gigagtus did as he was told. He walked to the corner of the room and threw Bridge onto it, then grabbed some nearby chains and began to tie him up.

After a few minutes, he was done. Bridge struggled against the chains, but it was of no use. Bridge was about to yell at them, but he noticed Gigatus turn back to Dru, only to come back and duct-tape his mouth shut.

After that was done, he looked at Bridge and said, "This is what Sky replaced me with? How sad." He then turned and walked away.

Bridge was trying to yell at Dru through his gag, who was now standing next to Broodwing.

"Everything I told you to do got done?" he asked.

Dru gave an evil smile and said, "Yes, sir. Everything you've sent me out to do is now done."

Broodwing nodded. "Good. Soon, the world will be mine and SPD will be destroyed…."

Dru looked confused. "How are you going to do that, sir? I mean, really, did we need that loser over there to set your plans in motion?" He pointed at Bridge in the corner, who was still struggling against the chains that held him to the chair.

Broodwing picked something off of the table and said, "Oh, yes, because he's going to help us with our plans." Dru still looked confused.

"How's he going to do that?"

Broodwing held up a ring and looked at it. "I will tell you know in due time. In the mean time, keep an eye on him." Broodwing looked at Bridge, then at Dru. "He may look weak, but he's still the kind of person you'd never want turn your back on, got it?"

Dru gave a stiff nod and walked out of the room. Broodwing put the device back on the table, walked over to Bridge, and looked down at him. Bridge only glared at him.

"Soon, I will be the supreme master of the planet, and it will all be thanks to you."

Broodwing turned and walked away while laughing, leaving Bridge to worry over the plan Broodwing had in store for him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that? Chapter Two is coming soon. Please review. Oh, and you can make fun of grammar and spelling if you want to. I know it probably sucks, but it will get better over time, okay? Have a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I hope that one of these days disclaimers will be outlawed, which would then make me very happy.

Author's Notes: Hi, and welcome back! In the previous chapter, Sky and Bridge were out having a fun and relaxing day, when Dru came out of nowhere and fought them with similar SWAT tech as theirs. He defeated them and kidnapped Bridge for some evil plan. Are you caught up now? Good. Let's get this story started.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Broodwing's Plan

Chapter 2: Mystery Solved

Broodwing was busy with something over at his workbench, and Dru was sitting in a chair while reading a book. Bridge, after a continued struggle with the chair that held him, gave a small yell of anger through his gag. Sporadically, he would take short breaks in order to look around at the area where he was being held, hoping that eventually he would find something. Nothing came.

"Grrrrrr!" he growled in frustration, causing Dru to look up from his book.

"Keep it down, scum! I'm trying to read!" he said, and Bridge just glared at him. He gave a dry laugh and went back to his book.

Bridge, not knowing what else to do, began to jump up and down in his seat. Dru looked up from his book again.

"Knock it off, Carson, or else," he said, raising a fist in anger. Bridge kept going and going, so Dru stood up and walked over to him. "Knock it off now, Carson. I mean it! Stop now!" he shouted at Bridge.

Bridge ignored him and kept on jumping. Dru, now completely pissed off, lifted his hand to hit Bridge. Bridge saw this and stopped his jumping, then closed his eyes in preparation for the impact he knew would be coming. Suddenly, a voice from the distance shouted at Dru.

"Don't you dare hit him!"

Bridge slowly opened his eyes and saw Dru was reluctantly dropping his hand down.

"Why not! He needs a good beating to keep him in line," Dru said while glaring at Bridge.

Bridge tried to move away from Dru, and Broodwing suddenly began to laugh. Bridge and Dru both looked at him, confusion in both of their faces. After a minute, Broodwing turned around with a large ring in his hands and began to walk toward Bridge, a pleased look on his face. Bridge was becoming increasingly scared as he noticed Broodwing stopping right in front of him.

"Now, let's get this part of my plan started."

Broodwing was unsuccessful in trying to place the ring on Bridge's head, as Bridge kept moving it out of the way. This went on for almost a minute, and Broodwing's anger increased with every second that went on. He then motioned for Dru to hold Bridge's head. Dru did as he was told and seized the side of Bridge's head.

Bridge knew it was no use to try and get out of Dru's grip, so he decided to hold still as the ring was placed on his head. Suddenly, there was an immediate blinding pain in his head, and couldn't help but squirm painfully in the chair he was chained in.

Dru look down with a calm face and asked the obvious question, "What's happening to him?"

Broodwing laughed. "The ring on his head is erasing his memories and replacing them with new ones."

Dru look at Broodwing. "Why are you doing that?" he asked, and Broodwing looked at him.

"You will know within an hour."

He then walked away and back to his table. Dru shrugged it off and walked away too, leaving Bridge alone to suffer.

(At SPD base)

Sky was lying in the hospital wing, band-aids covering his face and arms. The Rangers, Cruger, and Kat were in the room with him, as for the last 30 minutes Sky had been telling them about what happen with Dru in the park.

"So Dru is now out of prison and took Bridge, under Broodwings orders?" Jack questioned.

Z and Syd were standing by Sky's bedside, while Kat was doing some checkup exams on Sky.

"Sir, what did the note say?" asked Sky.

Cruger gave a sigh and said, "All it said was, 'Goodbye, SPD.'"

Sky looked at him, lost for words.

"What do you think it means, sir?" asked Z, speaking for the first time, and Cruger shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. It could mean anything…" he said.

Kat put away a little flashlight she held and said, "We should leave now and let Sky get some rest."

The Rangers filed out of the room, all wishing Sky a goodnight sleep, and Sky nodded his head.

Cruger stayed long enough to say, "None of us blame you about Bridge being taken."

Cruger shut off the light and closed the door behind him. Sky waited a few minutes before he let the tears come out, and punched the pillow a few dozen times, pissed that he couldn't even stop Dru from taking Bridge. He put his head against the pillow and began to cry against it.

"I don't care how many times they tell me it wasn't my fault, because it was!"

Bridge was his best friend and like his little brother. Sure, it may not have been by blood, but it definitely was close enough.

He threw the blanket over his head before making a silent pledge to get Bridge back, even if it meant killing Dru. Sleep slowly came over him.

(At Broodwing's hideout)

The hours slowly passed by, and Bridge still lay unmoving in his chair. Broodwing had removed the ring earlier, then ordered Dru to take off the chains and gag. A short time later, Bridge stood up, his eyes blank.

"How do you feel, Bridge?" Broodwing asked cautiously, and was pleasantly surprised to see Bridge go down on one knee and bow down.

"I am doing good, master," Bridge said in a cold and almost monotone voice.

Both Dru and Broodwing began to laugh almost evilly.

"SPD, and then the world. I am one step closer to ruling the whole universe!"

Bridge stood up and crossed his arms, a wicked smile spread across his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that? It's actually maybe a little shorter than I thought it would be, but oh well; it answered the question from the last chapter. Please review! Chapter 3 is coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Temp in hell still over 1,00,000,000 degrees. Hell is not going to freezing over anytime soon so the power rangers are still are not mine. Cures!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi welcome back. Thanks to all who reviewed my story. Now let the show begin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Broodwing's plan

Chapter 3 - Evil green

It was the next day Sky was walking out of the hospital wing with Jack and Syd. Kat gave him a final check before releasing him. They walk the hallway in silenc. The only the sound being heard was their foot steps.

"Sky, how are you doing?" Syd asked, breaking the uneasy quiet. Sky shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm doing ok seeing that I let my ex-best friend take my current best friend." Sky said in a bitter voice. Jack put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Sky." He said. Sky turned his head and looked at him.

"Isn't it? I was there and I could have stopped Dru from taking Bridge but..." Sky stopped talking when he felt someone take his hand. He looked down and saw Syd's hand in his own.

"It's not your fault you can't keep blaming yourself for something that was out of your control." Sky would have said something to that but they entered the Command Center at that moment. Z was standing there waiting for them. When the door opened she turned her head.

"Sky, how are you doing?" She asked.

Sky rubbed his eyes and said, "I'm doing ok."

Z opened her mouth to say something but a voice from behind her made her shut it, "It's good to have you back Cadet Tate." The rangers lined up.

"It's good to be back sir." Sky answered.

Cruger gave a stiff nod of his head. "That's good to hear cadet." Then he began to walk up and down in front of the cadets.

"We have a major problem with Cadet Carson missing." Sky felt guilt boiling in his stomach.

Cruger went to his seat. The rangers remained quiet as he sat down. Cruger went on with the point he was trying to make.

"We don't know what Dru or Broodwing are planning for him so that means we need to stay on our guard at all time." The rangers gave a nod to show they understood what he was saying.

Cruger opened his mouth to add something, but the alarms went off.

"Attack in the New Tech Market Place." Kat voice said over the intercom. Cruger stood up.

"Suit up rangers!" He shouted.

All of them pulled out their morphers and shouted, "SPD EMERGENCY!" They all turned into their power ranger forms.

At the Market place…

Dru was in his monster form 'Giganus' and he was wearing S.W.A.T armour. He was busy attacking fruit stand when the rangers arrived.

"Stop right there, SPD." The red ranger shouted, pointing a finger at Giganus. He stopped the pointless smashing of the fruit stand to look at them.

"About time you guys got here." He said in an 'I know something you don't know' voice.  
The rangers looked at each other. Then Syd spoke up. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

Giganus began to laugh as he took a step forward. "You will find out in due time." Then he charged at them. The rangers braced themselves for the attack.

Outside of the SPD Base…

Broodwing and Bridge were standing in the shadows of some trees outside of the base.

"You remember what to do once you're inside the building?" Broodwing asked.

Bridge gave a firm nod of his head.

"Good, now you remember what to do if you encounter Omega or the Shadow ranger?" Broodwing asked placing a hand on Bridge's shoulder.

Bridge looked at Broodwing, "If they get in my way they must be eliminated." He said in a cold voice.

Broodwing laughed. "Good, you're ready to get on your way but first there is one thing I have to tell you." He said holding his index finger.

Bridge gave him with a curious look. "What is it master Broodwing?" He asked.

Broodwing put his hand down and looked Bridge dead in the eye, "I gave your morpher and your genetic power an upgrade so use them when you have to inside the base, got it?"

Bridge nodded his head and said, "Yes master Broodwing." Then he walked off. Broodwing laughed as he watch his loyal servant walk away to retrieve the last part he needed to rule the world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter three is done. Chapter four coming soon.

I sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger but I need to think about what happens in chapter four for a little but. I will update soon. Have a nice day.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No Comment

------------------------------------

Hi welcome back. In chapter three Giganus attack the rangers and Bridge breaks into the base to steal something. What is it? Read this chapter and find out!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Broodwing's Plan

Chapter 4 - Stolen

Bridge got inside the base with no problems. He walked down the hallways without meeting another living soul. Everything was going good so far. Bridge hid behind a corner and slowly looked around it. The hallway way empty just as he had hoped. He quickly hurried from his hiding spot and ran down the hallway. His footsteps echoed in the empty hall. He reached the door he was hoping to get to. It read 'Private Area'. Bridge had a wicked smile on his face.

As he reached for the door knob a voice spoke, "Bridge what are you doing here? I thought you were missing."

Bridge turned around and saw Omega ranger standing there. "Beat it Omega. I don't want to have to kill if I don't have to." Bridge said in a cold evil voice.

Omega was taken back. "What are you trying to say?" He asked.

Bridge began to laugh. Then he removed both of his gloves. "My god you're stupid. The answer was given to you and you still ask more questions." He said and raised his right hand. Omega took a step back worried what was going to happen. "Oh well I guess you're a visual learner." With that said Bridge gave a small yell.

The physic blast threw Omega off his feet and into a nearby wall. The wall cracked and piece of it fell on top of Omega. Bridge laughed at the unconscious ranger before him.

"You were warned little man." He said and turned around. He put both hands against the door. Within seconds the door was blown off its hinges.

_xxx_

The alarms in Command Center were going off.

"Kat what's going on?" Cruger asked, standing up from his chair.

Kat hit some buttons. "There's a disturbance on the fifth floor Doggie; someone entered the room."

Cruger gave a small growl. "I'm going to check it out." He said as he began to leave the room. He stopped halfway and turned to Kat. "Kat, after I leave lock down the Command Center and the Base, got it? I don't want whoever is in there to get away."

Kat gave a nod of her head and said, "Yes doggie." After Cruger left the room Kat spoke into the speaker, "All cadets prepare for lockdown of the base."

_xxx_

Bridge was walking through the room. It was known as Forbidden Room. What as in the room was known only to the heads of SPD, the A and B squads, and Cruger. Bridge walked to a tube in the middle of the room. He stopped in front of it and an evil grin spread across his face.

In the tube was the Zeo Crystal. It was given to SPD to keep safe from anyone who would use its power for evil. Bridge couldn't help but laugh. For some reason he found it funny. Bridge reached out his finger and made a circle on the glass that held the crystal. After he was done, the circle cut the glass and fell out. Then he reached in and grabbed the Zeo Crystal. When his hand touched it he felt the power flowing threw it. Bridge was careful when he pulled the crystal out. When it was safely in his grasp, Bridge looked at it for a long moment. Then he snapped out of his day dreaming. He was here to steal it for his master. Bridge turned to walk out of the room but found Cruger was standing in his way, a look of shock on his face.

"Bridge, what are you doing?" He asked.

Bridge gave an evil laugh. Cruger took a step back, fear going through his veins. "Foolish old dog, isn't clear what I'm doing?" Bridge said looking Cruger dead in the eyes.

Cruger knew what he was doing but didn't want to believe it. "You're stealing the Zeo crystal, but what I don't get is why." Cruger said reaching for his morpher.

"It's for my master and he is not going to be happy if I'm late." Bridge said, tucking the Zeo Crystal under his arm. "Now if you don't mind I have somewhere else to go now." Bridge said, making a move to the door.

"SPD EMERGENCY" Cruger shouted and became the Shadow Ranger. "You're not going anywhere with that." Shadow Ranger said pointing to the Zeo crystal under his arm.

Bridge pulled out his morpher in response, "SPD EMERGENCY" he yelled, becoming the green ranger. "I'd like to see you try and stop me." The Green Ranger hissed as he moved closer to Shadow Ranger.

The fight suddenly began. Punches and kicks were thrown. But the green ranger got the best of Shadow Ranger. He threw a kick at Cruger's chest and he fell to the floor. Green took this chance and ran out of the room. But Omega was waiting for him in the hall now fully conscious.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

Shadow Ranger had followed him out of the room and said, "You're not going anywhere with that." He drew his shadow saber.

The Green Ranger looked from one ranger to the other and sighed, "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." He pulled out his morpher and said, "Battlizer mode." There was a flash of green light and the Green Ranger was wearing Battlizer amour like the Red Ranger had. Omega and Shadow stared at him. The new and improved Green Ranger raised his sword. "Lets the games began." He cried as he charged at Omega.

_xxx_

At the Market Place…

The Blue, Pink, and Yellow ranger were in S.W.A.T mode. The Red Ranger was in the second phase of his Battlizer. The fight with Giganus was had started off badly, but once the rangers had gone into S.W.A.T. mode and Battlizer they had got the upper hand. The S.W.A.T amour Giganus was wearing was creaking. The rangers jumped in the air and said,

"Final strike." An energy blast from the sword hit Giganus and his amour was destroyed.

He fell to the ground.

Sky walked forward with his morpher in hand. "You are charged with escape, kidnapping, destroying private property, and attacking SPD officers. Judgment mode." The morpher flipped open and X and O went back and forth for a few seconds. Then it stopped on X. "Guilty." The rangers proclaimed.

Giganus laughed. "You may have gotten me but you won't get back to the base in time."

The Blue Ranger pressed a button on his morpher and a light shot of it and Giganus contained.

"Power down." The rangers said together. Sky picked up the card and looked at his former friend, an expression of sadness on his face.

"What do you think he meant when he said we wouldn't get back to the base in time?" asked Jack.

A thought struck Sky. "He was a distraction from Broodwing's real goal."

The rangers looked at each other. "We need to get back to the base now." said Z. Then they all ran off to get back and hoped that they were not too late.

_xxx_

S.P.D. Base…

The Green Ranger was beating Shadow Ranger and Omega Ranger. The Shadow Ranger charged at him with his Shadow saber. But the Green Ranger easy knocked the sword out of his hand. Then he quickly got behind Shadow Ranger and struck him in the back as hard as he could. The Shadow Ranger fell forward on the floor and de-morphed. Cruger was groaning in pain.

Omega lifter his hand with his morpher on it. "You will pay for that traitor." He promised, turning the knob on his morpher.

'Omega morpher hyper mode." He said.

The Green Ranger threw the Zeo Crystal in the air. Omega started to punch towards him, but the Green Ranger dodged all the punches and found an opening. He made a slash with his sword at his chest and Omega went flying down the hallway. He landed five feet away from the Green Ranger and lay there unmoving. The Green Ranger caught the Zeo crystal as it fell.

"Power down." He said and returned to his civilian form.

"Later." He said to the knocked out Leader and fellow ranger. Bridge took off running down the hallway. He knew the base would be locked down to try and keep him in, but it wasn't going to work. He reached the front door. A metal sheet covered it. Bridge stopped an inch away and placed his hand on it. The metal began to crack and then it fell to pieces. He couldn't suppress a grin. _So much for modern technology_. He stepped over the shards of metal and pushed the door open. To his surprise the rangers stood outside. They looked at each other for a long time.

"Bridge I thought you were..." Sky's voice shook.

Bridge's eyes narrowed. "What is it Sky? What were you thinking?" Sky was shocked beyond words at the tone in his friend's voice.

"What is that?" Syd asked, ignoring her personal emotions.

Bridge held up the Zeo crystal. "This thing? Well I believe they call it the Zeo Crystal and it contains great power."

Jack stepped forward. "I don't know what's happened to you and I don't care; you're not leaving with that."

Bridge laughed. "Want to try and stop me Red ranger?" He taunted. The rangers expected Jack to step forward, but as he did Bridge laughed and stuck out his left hand. "Sorry to do this to you guys but I have places to be." He said. Then he waved his left hand and the ground began to shake. The rangers fell down on their butts. Then Bridge snapped his fingers and stone shot up, forming a cage around them.

"Bridge what are you doing?" Z yelled at him.

Bridge walked past the cage and said, "I have no time to talk. I have to give this to my master right now." Sky was on his feet looking at Bridge. Bridge waved at them and said, "Have a nice day." He turned on the spot and ran off, leaving the rangers to wonder what had happened to their green friend…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 is done. Chapter 5 coming soon. I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review. Have a nice day.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As I said so many times I don't own anything to do with power rangers so that means the lawyers sitting on my bed need to get the hell out of my house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi welcome back. Like the last chapter? Good now on with chapter 5.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Broodwing's Plan

Chapter 5 – The truth is out

Bridge was back at Broodwing's hideout on one knee holding the Zeo Crystal over his head.

"For you master," he said.

Broodwing took it out of Bridge's hand and began to laugh. "You did good my faithful servant."

Bridge stood up with a smile on his face. "Thank you master. It's a great honor to serve you."

Broodwing patted Bridge on the shoulder and walked off to a round machine. He opened the lid and placed the Zeo Crystal in it.

"By nightfall tonight the world will be ours," he said and they both began to laugh.

_xxx_

SPD Base

The rangers were sitting in the command center. They had escaped the rock cage by morphing and using their Delta Max Strikers to blast their way out. Each ranger was lost in his or her own thoughts at what happen earlier.

"I can't believe Bridge betrayed us." Jack said breaking the uneasy quiet. Sky moved in his seat a little. He was feeling uneasy talking about this subject.

"I know what you mean Jack. I'm finding it hard to believe myself." Z said crossing her arms.

"Guys why are you jumping the gun? We don't know what happened to Bridge when Dru took him away." Syd said, not believing what Jack and Z were saying.

They both looked at her like she was crazy. "Syd, you saw what he did. What makes you think we still can trust him?"

Syd stood up, burning hot anger filling in her insides. "Listen to what I'm saying; me and Sky have known Bridge a lot longer than you guys have and there is something wrong, I know it," she shouted. Z and Jack were shocked beyond words.

"She's right." Sky spoke for the first time. Everyone looked at him.

"What are you saying Sky?" Jack asked.

Sky cleared his dry throat. "When I looked into his eyes they were blank with no feelings. That tells me there is something wrong with Bridge."

Z was about to say something but the door opened and Kat, Cruger, and Omega walked into the room.

"How are guys doing?" Jack asked. Cruger look tried.

"We're doing fine but let's put that aside for now. Kat has found something interesting."

Kat stepped forward, "I examined the footage from the battle between Bridge and these two…" She pointed at Omega and Cruger. "And I found something interesting." There was a moment of quiet.

"What did you find Kat?" Syd asked.

Kat walked over to a screen and pressed some buttons. A picture of Bridge out in the hallway with his right hand raised blasting Omega into the wall appeared on it. "I did a scan and found that his brain waves have changed."

Jack raised his hand. "What does that mean?" he asked.

Kat gave him a warm smile. "Glad you asked. That means that his physic powers and memory were changed. As a result Bridge is now an evil mad man with a great amount of power."

"I don't get one thing; how has his power increased so much to get a battlizer mode?" Cruger said as he took his seat.

"That is simple; his morpher was given an upgrade so he could use a form of a battlizer mode against us." Kat said turning off the screen. There was another long quiet pause.

"What do we do in the mean time?" Sky asked, relieved that Bridge wasn't a traitor.

Kat had an answer for this as well; "I can give one of you an upgrade on your S.W.A.T. mode." Everyone looked at her.

"What kind of upgrade?" Jack asked.

"The upgrade will increase the power of S.W.A.T. for only two minutes. That should give a person enough time to defeat Bridge and Broodwing," said Kat.

Jack stepped forward. "I'll do it," he said in his leader's voice.

Kat shook her head. "Sorry Jack, you have too much power in your morpher. If I put anymore in it you will die."

Jack stepped back. Sky stood up and said, "I will do it. He is my friend and I will be the one to kill him if need be." Everyone in the room looked at him.

Kat gave a nod of her head. "Alright Sky, give me your morpher and I will have it done within the hour." Sky grabbed his morpher and hand it to Kat. She then walked out of the room without saying another word.

Cruger looked at the rangers. "Until then we wait for Bridge and Broodwing to make their move. Dismissed."

The rangers saluted and left the room. The only thing they could now was wait for Bridge and Broodwing to act.

_xxx_

Two hours later at The New Tech Dunes…

Broodwing and Bridge were standing on top of the dunes with the machine next to them.

"So far so good. We have the Zeo crystal and its power will help us to rule the world." Broodwing then began to laugh.

Bridge looked at him. "How will this help us rule the world sir?" he asked, pointing at the round machine.

Broodwing looked at him for a long moment and said, "It's quite simple; the great powers of the Zeo Crystal will power up this machine so I can turn every human on this planet into Krybots."

Bridge had a worried look on his face. "Will I be turned into a Krybot?" he asked.

Broodwing shook his head. "No. I have taken steps to make sure that doesn't happen."

Bridge smiled at the thought of him being the only human on the planet. Broodwing bent down and pressed a button on the machine.

"It will take a little while for the machine to get to full power but we have time to wait." Broodwing said as he stood up. Bridge laughed and a second later Broodwing did too.

_xxx_

SPD Base.

The alarms were going off again. "Sir, a power surge at the dunes." Kat said.

The rangers were running into the Command Center. "What's going on sir?" Jack asked as he and the other rangers stood at attention.

"Bridge and Broodwing are making their move at the dunes," he answered walking towards them.

"Let's go." Z said.

Kat stepped forward holding Sky's morpher. "I finished the upgrade to the S.W.A.T. mode." Sky took it and nodded his thanks. "Remember Sky, it will only last for two minutes." Kat added in a causal voice.

Sky gave another nod, he understood.

"Let's move out rangers." Cruger said. All of them ran out of the room. They reached the garage in record time and hopped in the S.W.A.T. truck and drove off. They were at the dunes with in ten minutes. The rangers got out of the truck.

"Look up there." Jack said pointing at the top of the dunes. Broodwing and Bridge were standing there.

At that moment Broodwing saw them. "Looks like the good guys have arrived," he said. Bridge stepped forward and said, "I'll take care of them sir." He cracked his knuckles. Broodwing put an arm out to stop him. "No, let's us have some fun with them using my Krybots," he said, then took out several orbs and threw them down the dune. Orange heads, blue heads, and regular Krybots came out of them and rushed down the hill towards the rangers.

_xxx_

"Sir what's the plan." Syd asked, watching the army running towards them.

Cruger stepped forward. "Cadet Tate and I will go after Broodwing and Bridge. The rest of you keep these guys busy."

"Yes sir," the rangers said.

Then Cruger pulled out his morpher. "Are you guys ready?" he shouted.

The rangers pulled out their own morphers and replied, "READY!"

"SPD EMERGENCY!" They all turned into their ranger forms. Then they said, "S.W.A.T. MODE." Red, Blue, Yellow, and Pink became S.W.A.T. rangers.

"Let's go Cadet Tate," Shadow Ranger said.

"Yes sir," Blue replied.

Both ran forward for a minute then jumped over the Krybots and landed on top of the dunes with the Shadow Ranger facing Broodwing and the Blue S.W.A.T. Ranger facing Bridge.

Bridge smiled, pulled out his morpher and said, "SPD EMERGENCY BATTLIZER MODE." In a flash of green light he became the Green Battlizer Ranger and pointed his sword at the Blue Ranger. "Well are we going to fight or stand around here all day?" he asked, taking a step forward.

The Blue Ranger pointed his Delta Enforcer at him. "We will fight but I will win and take you back home where you belong," he said, also taking a step forward.

The new Green Ranger charged at him saying, "Id like to see you try."

The Blue Ranger then charged at him. "I'll do more than try."

Shadow Ranger and Broodwing were also fighting. "We will defeat you and stop whatever plans you have." Cruger said, making a slash at him.

Broodwing jumped away. "The battle has just begun and I will claim victory," he said, laughing his head off…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliff hanger AH AH AH AH! Chapter 5 is done. Chapter 6 coming soon.

Will Sky use the upgrade to save Bridge? What will happen?

Please stay tuned and find out. Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger. This where my brain needs to think about chapter 6. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No more disclaimers they are killing me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Welcome back. Enjoy the last chapter? Oh that's good to hear.

Now let the story BEGIN.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Broodwing's Plan

Chapter 6 – Welcome back

The battle was raging on. The Red, Pink, Yellow, and Omega ranger were fighting the Krybots on the Dunes. While on top Shadow ranger and Broodwing were fighting.

"Give it up Broodwing, you're not going to win," he said as he made a slash at his feet with his sword.

Broodwing jumped in the air and said, "Never, SPD fool." Then he flew down at Shadow Ranger. Shadow looked up and barely dodged his attack.

The battlized Green Ranger and the Blue S.W.A.T. Ranger were engaged in a heated battle. Green threw his sword at Blue but Blue managed to block it with his Delta enforcer. Then he kicked Green in his stomach. Green stumbled a little. He regained his foothold and charged at Blue. Blue jumped over Green and tried to kick him in the back. Green jumped in the air and went over Blue's head. Then, with all the strength he had, Green made a strike for Blue's back. But Blue was ready. He put the Delta Enforcer behind his back and blocked the attack. He then turned around to send a kick at Green. But Green did a back flip to avoid the kick.

"You're good," the Green ranger said after he landed.

"You too." Blue replied.

The Green ranger raised his sword. "But not good enough." The sword turned a dark green.

"Final sword Strike Flash!" he shouted, then slashed his sword in the air and a burst of energy shot out of it. The Blue Ranger braced himself for the attack by putting the Delta Enforcer in front of him. The energy hit the its mark and the Blue Ranger went flying ten feet in the air. He landed with a bang on the ground. The others were too busy to see this. The Green Ranger walked over to what he thought was a dead ranger; he was wrong. Blue Ranger slowly got back up onto his feet.

"So you're still alive? Well I can fix that." He lifted his sword again.

_No better time to try out Kat's upgrade_, Blue ranger said to himself. He lifted his morpher into the air, "SPD SILVER S.W.A.T. ARMOUR!" The Blue ranger began to glow and within seconds he was covered in silver.

The Green ranger didn't act worried. "Just because you changed colors doesn't mean you will defeat me." He then charged at the Silver Ranger.

"Let's get this party started," the new Silver Ranger said as he charged at Green.

_xxx_

Shadow ranger meanwhile was beating Broodwing.

"Shadow Saber Shadow Strike." He yelled, then charged at Broodwing and slashed his chest.

Broodwing went flying in to a tree and his helmet cracked. "It will soon be to late," he said as he took flight and disappeared in the clouds.

"COWARD!" Shadow ranger yelled after him. But Broodwing was the least of his problems. The round machine began to turn and the Zeo Ranger's colors of red, blue, green, yellow, and pink appeared.

Shadow Ranger held his sword over his head. "Shadow Saber Full Power!" he yelled and struck the round machine. It broke in half and the Zeo Crystal flew out. Shadow Ranger caught it and gave a stern nod. He then turned his gaze towards the battle below him. The rangers had defeated all the Krybots and were running up the hill. Then he looked at the battle still going on.

The Silver S.W.A.T. Ranger had the upper hand. The Green battlizer Ranger was on one of his knees breathing hard.

"Give it up Bridge, I have the upper hand." Silver Ranger said pointing the Silver Delta Enforcer at him.

"Go. To. Hell." Bridge gasped, getting back on his feet. Then the Green Ranger lifted his sword and shouted, "Final Sword Strike Blast!" The sword slashed downwards.

"Sliver Delta Enforcer Full Power!" the Silver ranger yelled and a huge silver energy blast shot out of it. Both energy streams met in mid-air. The energy began to push each other back and forth, neither side giving up. The Silver Ranger knew time was running out on the upgrade.

"Sorry I have to do this buddy," Sky said as he pulled out his Delta Max Striker.

Then he shot it at the energy, pushing it through the rest of the way. It hit the Green Ranger and Bridge yelled in pain as he was thrown in the air. After what felt like forever he hit the ground and demorphed. At that same moment the Silver Ranger demorphed.

Sky shook his head a little. "Wow that was an intense experience," he said out loud.

A sudden movement brought him back to the real world. Bridge was slowly getting up.

"Bridge are you ok?" Sky asked as he ran towards him. Bridge turned and looked at him, his eyes beginning to glow. Sky stopped dead in his tracks. It wasn't over yet.

The other rangers made it to the top of the dune. "Sky, are you alright?" Omega asked.

Sky didn't answer. Bridge got back to his feet. All the rangers were behind Sky.

"You're going to pay for this you jerk!" he said in a cold harsh voice. Then he waved both of his hands and all the rangers went flying down the dune. Sky was left alone with his best friend.

Bridge went into a fighting stance.

"Bridge you don't want to do this; I'm your best friend." Sky said hoping this would do something.

Bridge laughed and said, "I have no friends!" he shouted and charged at Sky. He threw a punch at him but Sky easily blocked it. Then Bridge tried a kick but Sky caught it and held on. He watched Bridge jump on his one foot, and then an idea occurred to him, but first he threw Bridge's leg and he landed on his back. Sky jumped on top of him. Bridge struggled to get free.

"Let. Me. Go. Now!" he demanded.

"Not going to happen." Sky replied, reaching for Bridge's hand. If his plan worked, Bridge would back to his old self. Sky grabbed Bridge's hand and it felt like he was being sucked into some unknown place. But Sky had to put the memory he had in his head into Bridge's.

Sky focused on the first memory he had…

_xxx_

**Takes place after Idol…**

**Sky was walking into his room, his hand hurting from cleaning the entrance with a toothbrush. The only thing on his mind was a nice hot bath and a good nights sleep, but those plans were put on hold when he saw a large lump on Bridge's bed. Sky walked over to it.**

"**Bridge what are you doing?" Sky asked. The lump didn't answer him. **

"**Bridge I know you're under there," Sky said, but got the same result. Sky shrugged his shoulders, walked closer to the bed and ripped off the covers. Bridge was sitting cross-legged on his bed facing the wall. Sky was worried about this un-Bridge like thing.**

"**Bridge what are you doing?" Sky asked, sitting down on the bed. **

**Bridge turned his head and looked at Sky. "I see you remembered I existed," he said in a cold voice. **

**Sky was taken back by that statement, "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, trying to put a hand on his shoulder. But Bridge moved so Sky's hand never got to its target.**

"**You were going to replace me with Dru!" Bridge burst out. **

**Sky was taken back. "Why would I replace you with Dru?" he asked, hoping to get the bottom of the problem.**

"**Because he is a better person than me in every single way," Bridge blurted out.**

**Sky was saddened by this. He placed a hand on is Bridge's shoulder praying he wouldn't knock it off. It worked. "Bridge, first of all Dru is evil and second you're a one-in-a-million person; why would I go off replacing you?" Sky said.**

**After Sky was done speaking Bridge turned around and asked, "Do you really mean it?" Sky gave a nod of his head. **

**Bridge grabbed Sky around the waist, "Thank you. Thank you!" Bridge said. **

**Sky was taken back at the sudden change of mood. "You're welcome." **

**Bridge let him go a big smile on his face. "Sky will you read me a bed time story?" Bridge suddenly asked. **

**Sky couldn't help but laugh. "Alright Bridge, pick a book and I'll read it to you."**

The memory faded as Bridge reached for a book. Sky was focusing on the final memory he had to show Bridge.

A party had just ended. A banner hanging on the wall proclaimed: 'Happy Birthday Bridge'. Bridge himself was sitting on the couch eating the last slice of cake. Sky walked into the holding an envelope. He walked to the couch and sat down.

**Bridge looked over at him. "Hi Sky," he said with a mouth full of cake. **

"**Bridge what are doing eating cake at eleven' o'clock at night?" Sky asked. **

**Bridge swallowed his cake and said, "I was hungry and I felt like cake so here I am eating cake." **

**Sky laughed and handed Bridge the envelope.**

**Bridge took with a look of suspicion on his face. "What is it Sky?" he asked. **

**Sky smiled. "Open it and find out," he said simply. **

**Bridge ripped it open and saw two movie tickets. "Sky is this what I think it is?" He asked in an unbelieving voice.**

"**Yes it is: movie tickets to your favorite movie." Sky said proudly.**

"**Xena: Warrior Princess – the movie's 20th anniversary re-release. Thank you Sky, I love it," he said, giving Sky a hug. **

"**I knew you would," he said as Bridge let him go. **

_xxx_

The memory ended and Sky let go of Bridge's hand, feeling a little dizzy. _Boy what a trip_. Sky suddenly snapped out of his daze and got off of Bridge.

Sky helped him up. "Are you ok buddy?" he asked.

Bridge's eyes snapped open and he looked at Sky. For a minute he couldn't remember what had happened and then he realized what he had done. Tears sprung to his eyes. "Sky I'm a monster," he sobbed.

Sky pulled him into a bear hug. "No you're not. None of this was your fault," he said trying to soothe him.

Bridge broke down and began to cry. "I'M A MONSTER, AN EVIL MONSTER!" he shouted into Sky's chest.

"No you're not, you're my best friend and nothing more." Sky said rubbing Bridge's back.

He held Bridge for a long time until he felt Bridge fall asleep. Sky took out his morpher and said quietly, "SPD Emergency." He turned into the Blue Ranger and carefully picked up Bridge and walked down the dune. When he reached the bottom the other rangers were waiting by the truck.

"How is Bridge?" asked a worried Pink Ranger.

"He will be fine, he's just sleeping," the Blue Ranger replied.

The rangers gave a small cheer. "Let's head back to the base and have Kat check him over." The Yellow Ranger opened the door. "After you Sky," she said, bowing to him.

The Blue Ranger smiled under his helmet and carefully carried Bridge into the truck. Soon they were all going home with an important member of their team back with them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 is done. Chapter 7 is coming soon.

I'm sorry to say Chapter 7 will be the last chapter.

**So stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers. I also don't own Xena: warrior Princess.

Why I said that I have not a clue. (Breaks down and cries) XENA!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welcome back. I hope you guys/girls enjoyed the last chapter. So with no further delays let the story begin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Broodwing's plan

Chapter 7 – Is it really over?

The rangers were gathered in the Command Center with Cruger standing before them.

"Cadets you did a good job out there today; I'm proud of you." The rangers smiled at Cruger's praise. He turned his attention to Sky. "How is Cadet Carson doing?" he asked.

Sky had smile on his face. "Fast asleep in his bed sir," he replied.

Jack took a step forward and asked, "Sir, what will happen to the Zeo Crystal?"

Cruger sighed and said, "I was at a loss for what to with it for many reasons." He began to walk up and down the line of cadets. "For one thing we almost lost a piece of power ranger history." The cadets kept their expressions neutral but they agreed with him. "The power inside it was still great, even after the Zeo Rangers stopped using it and became the Turbo Rangers. The power remained inside the Zeo Crystal and it was entrusted to us to protect it from evil. No one could of see that one of our own cadets would steal it to be used against us." He stopped in front of Jack and said, "The Zeo Crystal will be put back where it has remained for years with a little added security to it."

Syd then spoke up. "What about the power and the Battlizer Bridge got from Broodwing?" she asked.

Cruger shook his head. "Kat did an examination on him and she got the results back not long ago."

The rangers were looking at him. "What did she have to say?" Sky asked, his worry showing. Cruger took a deep breath and said, "The battlizer is still in his morpher and the powers that Broodwing gave still are in him sadly," Cruger said lowering his voice.

The other rangers lowered their heads, each lost in their own thoughts. Sky spoke up, "What will happen to Bridge?" he asked.

Cruger was quiet for a moment. "Kat said he will be back to his regular old self but he might have some trouble coming to terms with what he has done. It will leave emotional scar."

The other rangers moved a little. "So sir there will be no punishment for Bridge?" Z asked. Cruger shook his head. "He wasn't in control and Broodwing is to blame." The rangers gave a sigh of relief. "There nothing else you guys can do for the moment so you're dism..." Cruger was cut off by Kat running into the room.

"Sir, Bridge is gone and he left this note behind," Kat said, breathing heavily.

Sky took the note and read out loud:

**Fellow cadets, I have made the chose to leave SPD and start a new life somewhere else.**

**Please don't blame yourselves for me leaving. I can't handle hurting you guys again.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Bridge.**

There was a moment of silence after Sky had finished reading the note.

"What does he think he is doing, running away like that?" Jack said, breaking the quiet.

"I don't know but we need to find him and fast." Z said.

"But where do we begin?" Syd said in a panicked voice.

Sky was thinking and then he had an idea, "Sir I know where Bridge is going."

They all looked at him. Cruger eyed Sky for a long moment; he was going to say something but when he saw the look in Sky's eyes he knew the truth. "Alright Sky, you and Ja..." Cruger began but Sky cut him off.

"No sir. With all respect, I'm going alone. It's better that way," he said.

Cruger gave a nod of his head. "Alright Cadet Tate, be sure to bring back Bridge."

Sky saluted and ran to the garage. He hopped onto his patrol cycle and drove off. As he left the SPD base, Sky was thinking of the only spot Bridge could go before going on a long journey to nowhere. Sky sped up his cycle and drove to catch his best friend.

_xxx_

Bridge was leaving the stand in the middle of the park that served breakfast only. As usual he had got a large plate full of buttery (wiggle the fingers) toast. He paid the man and was leaving to find a place where he could hurt no one. Bridge was sad to leave the place he had called home for so long, but he was doing the right thing. At least, he hoped it was, as he fixed the bag on his back.

If Bridge was expecting to make clean get away he was sadly wrong. Sky drove down the path. When he saw Bridge he stopped a few feet away from him.

"Bridge, thank god I found you," Sky said, relief flooding through his veins. But the relief was to be short lived.

"GO AWAY SKY. LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bridge shouted as he took off running.

Sky jumped off his cycle and began chasing after Bridge. Of all the things he had expected to happen, this was last. Bridge didn't want to be caught for a reason; he wanted to leave and not hurt his friends.

"Bridge stop. Don't do this. You can't leave," Sky yelled after him.

But Bridge was pretending to be deaf as he jumped over a stump. Sky wasn't going to let him get away that easily. Sky did a little flip over the stump and landed a perfect 10. Then he took off running again. The chase went on for a minute before Sky caught up to him.

"Sorry to do this to you little buddy," Sky yelled at him before jumping on him. He landed on Bridge's back and Bridge fell forward hitting the ground hard. Sky pulled Bridge's hands behind his back, breathing very hard. Bridge was breathing hard too. Sky took a pair of handcuffs and cuffed his hands behind his back.

"Sorry to do this but I have to keep you from running from me again," he said as he pulled Bridge upright.

Bridge struggled to get free. "LET ME GO SKY I HAVE TO LEAVE!" he shouted at Sky. But Sky was pretending to be deaf as he moved Bridge against a tree. "No. Not until we have a little heart to heart, even if it is against your will," Sky said, sitting next to Bridge. Bridge glared at him. "Why do you think running away will solve any of your problems?" Sky asked, ignoring Bridge's glare.

Bridge stopped trying to get himself free and answered Sky's question; "It's something I had to do to protect you guys, my friends, from me," he said lowering his head.

Sky watched him, his hear going out to his friend; "Bridge, as good as your intentions were, you were still running away from us and your problems, and that will only lead to more running in the future."

Bridge lifted his head a little to look at Sky. "You don't understand Sky. I feel the evil still inside of me and it scares me beyond words. I…I'm afraid that I will hurt you and my other friends in a moment of rage that I can't control." Bridge's voice broke and he began to cry.

Sky put his arm around his shoulder. "Bridge, that's not the only thing you fear is it?" he asked, suddenly sensing something else.

Bridge was shocked that Sky seemed to understand him on some other, deeper level. "I'M AFRAID OF BEING ALONE!" he finally yelled at the top of his lungs. Eyes were producing more tears.

Sky reached for the keys to the cuffs, then reached behind Bridge and unlocked them. After Bridge hands were free he grabbed Sky around the chest. "I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE I CAN'T STAND BEING ALONE!" he sobbed into Sky's chest.

Sky was hurting because Bridge was in so much pain and he was powerless to help. "You won't be alone Bridge if you come home with me to your friends. You won't be alone," he said holding Bridge with one hand and rubbing his back with the other.

Bridge looked up, his eyes red from crying. "Do you guys really want me at SPD?" he asked, not believing what he had heard.

Sky smiled and removed his hand from Bridge's back and brushed the hair out of his eyes "Of course I do. You're a part of the SPD family and that will never change."

Bridge smiled back and said, "Alright Sky, I'll come back to SPD with you."

Sky smiled as he helped Bridge to his feet and put an arm around his friend's shoulder as they began to walk. Bridge and Sky walked in silence, then Bridge suddenly asked, "How did you know where to find me?"

Sky laughed and said, "Bridge you're a toast addict so I guessed you would come here to get what you called the 'best toast in the world' before you went away."

Bridge laughed too. "If I hadn't stopped here I would have made a quick get-away."

Sky looked at him and said, "Maybe, maybe not, but we both know I would have found you before got halfway through the city." Bridge's grin grew bigger.

"Bridge, I don't feel like going back to base right now," Sky suddenly said out of the blue.

Bridge looked at him in shock. Sky continued, "Lets go see a movie and have a day of fun, just the two of us."

"Can we get a extra large pizza with everything on it?" Bridge asked, feeling happy for what felt like for the first time in a long while.

Sky gave a small chuckle and said, "Sure. Anything you want but first let me call the base to let them know I have you and we won't be coming back for a few hours."

"Alright buddy," Bridge said, then broke out of Sky's grip and added, "Race you to the Portal Cycle." He took off running. Sky shook his head and chased after Bridge. It was good to have his best friend back to his crazy old-self.

The End

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well another story finished. Hurray for me. I would like to thank my beta reader and everyone who reviewed my story.

Oh before I go, I might make a sequel to this story called

**The Monster Within Green**

**Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed my story. You guys rule.**

**Please review my story and have a nice day.**


End file.
